Renesmee's Sun Rise
by Kp23129
Summary: Renesmee's life has a new beginning after successfully walking out unharmed from her first encounter with the Volturi. She has no idea what the future has is store for her and her family. Well protection surrounds her without her knowledge. She has Jacob Black her wolf (Shapeshifter) and imprinter. There is also Nahuel the hybrid.
1. Chapter 1- The Sart of A Beginning

Author's Note

Renesmee has just won her first battle with the Volturi and has come out unharmed. With the help of many witness most of who were family friends and a hybrid by the name of Nahuel. She is safe and is now in a bucket filled with questions. Many of which have to do with Jacob Black the werewolf that is always close by. Renesmee has no idea that Jacob has imprinted on her yet. But what will she do when she finds out? Will she love Jacob back or will she reject him? Will the fact that she knows Jacob's pass with her mother and father affect her decision? Is meeting Nahuel a hybrid like her change anything? Renesmee is found in a love triangle with Nahuel the hybrid and Jacob the werewolf. Who will she pick? Find out what happens in this unexpected twist of Renesmee's love life. The continuation of the Twilight saga (Fan Fiction). Renesmee Love Triangle.

The start of a new beginning

Renesmee POV

I looked toward the the group of black cloaks as they turned to leave. My parents were so happy they hugged me tightly as if they let me go they would lose me. Everyone was welcoming our new guess and our returning family members. My aunt Alice and uncle Jasper, I was so glad to see they were back with us. I looked curiously at Nahuel as he stared back at me like he didn't think I was real. I turned my head quickly toward my mother only to find her and dad kissing. I smiled as I realized that this was the start of our new beginning. I looked at Jacob in his wolf form and started to wonder why he was always around. My dad looked at me and I hid me face in my mother's embrace. I would never get use to the fact that he could read my mind. We went back to the Cullen mansion as I liked to call it and one by one our visitors left. Zafrina made my mom promise that she would take me to visit her before she left and mom agreed. As everyone was leaving I notice that I couldn't keep my eyes off Nahuel. I felt weird as no one seem to noticed what I was doing. It was so different for me, because since I was born I had been the center of attention for the whole family and now no one seemed to notice me. Uncle Jasper looked my way; I guess he was feeling my confussion. He slowly walk toward me and then he picked me up and sat on the couch with me on his lap. He leaned into my ear and said. "Don't worry you'll be the center of attention again in no time." and then smiled. I couldn't help myself as I smiled back. And then I wondered could my uncle Jasper read my mind too or was I showing him by mistake. My dad looked over at me and gestured for me to go to him. I got off uncle Jasper and ran over to where he was holding his arms open for me. It felt good as he took me in his embrace. Then I looked at my mom and she made a space for me to sit in between them. They were talking to Nahuel to find out more about what to expect from me in the future. They talked and talked for what seemed endless hours. I was falling asleep and I felt cool arms picked me up. It was my dad I could feel it. I wasn't completely out yet, but I decided to sleep in my father's arms. I remember when I was born I would only fall asleep in his arms. I liked my aunt Rosalie, she took care of me when my mom wasn't around but the only way I would fall asleep was if I was in my dad's arms.

"When she was born and you were going through your transformation, the only way she would fall asleep was if I was holding her." I heard my dad tell mom. I moved but my eyes remained close.

"I think is time to go home." Mom said

"I think your right" Dad said and got up, I bearly felt him move. I most have fallen asleep because I don't remember being put in bed.

That was the first night I dreamed of Jacob and Nahuel. They were similar yet very different. I don't know what got into me that night but I think it was the longest night of my short life. As I dreamed of two different creatures for no apparent reason. And I slept as my head got filled up with questions that I didn't have answers to about Jacob and Nahuel.


	2. Chapter 2- The Question

Chapter 2- The Question

Renesmee's POV

I woke up and turned to see my alarm clock. It said 9:30 am, I got up and walked to my door. I didn't hear anything down stairs, so I guess my parents were at the Cullen's. I took my towel and went to take a shower. It only took me 2 minutes to shower. I walked into my room and I noticed some folded clothe on my arm chair.

Aunt Alice was the only person who popped into my head. I loved when she did that but it became annoying after a while. Of course I wouldn't dream of telling her that. She had fun doing it and I didn't have the heart to take that away from her. So I just enjoyed it as much as I could. I put my clothe on and went out to my room door; I heard soft voices.

I went down the stairs and saw my mom and dad talking. I was so excited today because this was the first day we of forever. "Morning sleepy head" Mom said and she opened her arms wide for me to jump in them. I ran as fast as I could to her embrace, it felt so good. She picked me up in a flash. "Morning Mommy and Daddy" I said in a sweet voice, I gave mom a kiss on the cheek and she put me down. Instantly my Dad picked me up as soon as my feet touched the floor. "What about me? No kiss for Daddy?" He asked as he held me tightly. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he kissed my forehead.

"That's my girl" He said as he put me down and took my hand in his. I was so happy this was the first day of our happy future. I followed my dad to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

After breakfast we went out to the woods and as always I learned something new, due to the fact that I'm a very quick learner. I was a year old but I looked to be about 7 and my grandpa Carslie said that I have the academic intelligence of a teenager.

We finally got to the Cullen's place and my dad invited me to play piano. It was my favorite instrument since I looked about 2 years old. "What do you want to play?" Dad asked as we sat in the piano bench together.

"You start daddy and I'll catch up" I said to him and he started playing. I listened carefully and sound was familiar but I couldn't recall learning it. I played along with my dad and did just fine. He looked over at me and asked.

"How did you know that?" Dad asked

"I didn't I just put my fingers on the piano keys and they did all the work. But I think I heard it before." I told him innocently.

"You have I use to play it for you when your mother was pregnant and it put you to sleep when you looked younger." Dad told me.

"Really?" I asked him and smiled "Yeah" Dad said

"Another one" I said .We played two more and the whole family gathered around to hear they were all impressed with how quickly I learned and how good I was. Someone was clapping, I looked up to see who it was, it was Jacob."JACOB!" I scream and ran to him at half vampire speed.

He opened his arms up wide and I jumped into them. "Hey, Nessie" He said, I looked over at my mom and she seemed ready to kill Jacob. "I mean Renesmee" He corrected. Then kissed my forehead and put me down. I walked back to sit next to dad. "Hi Bella" Jacob said.

"Jacob" Mom said strained.

"Edward. Alice. Jasper. Emmett. Esme. Carlise. Blondy." Jacob greeted everyone in the room.

"Hello Jacob" They all said in perfect unison.

"So dad what were the names of the songs we played?" I asked

"The first one was the melody I composed for your mother, second was flight less bird by American mouth, and the last one was a thousand years by Christina Perri" Dad said.

"Oh, ok I liked all of them" I said and smiled at him.

Then my mind started to wonder, about Jacob again. I didn't want to ask anyone because I was afraid of both what the answer might be or what they think of my question. My mom came over to me and asked if I wanted to read a book with her out in the garden I said yes and we went out. I loved reading with mom right now we were reading Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, it was a good sat under my favorite tree and read, as my mom put her hands around my shoulder. I finished reading and looked at mom, she smiled at me. "Mom, who is Jacob to you?" I asked, mom looked at me with surprise in her eyes.

"His my best friend. Why you ask?" she answered.

"But aren't werewolves and vampires suppose to be enemies?" I asked ignoring her question. "Well Jacob and I have been friends since we were kids, long before he knew he was a werewolf or I knew I would become a vampire." Mom said.

"Mommy why is Jacob always around?" I asked Mom looked at me with alarm in her eyes.

Then she got up at blinding speed and set me on my feet. "EDWARD, come here please" Mom screamed a sound of panic in her voice, as she said my father's name. I didn't understand anything I had just asked a simple question or so I thought.

I was afraid of what the answer and reaction to my question might be, but then again I didn't expect it to be this bad. "Mommy did I say something wrong?" I asked in fear of what she might say.

"No sweetheart you did nothing wrong" Mom said in a soothing voice. I saw as daddy, and the whole Cullen clan came rushing out side at abnormal speed. Then I saw Jacob running and out of no where he transformed into a werewolf. I got scared as I saw him change and I stubbled backward but my mom got me in time.

Dad was the first to reach us. "What's wrong?" Daddy asked, then he bend down on knee and asked me

"Are you ok, Renesmee?" I looked at him and he hugged me.

"She's fine" Mom said, Dad looked at her .

"Then why did you scream, like that? you scared me" Dad said

"Rosalie take Renesmee inside please" Mom said to aunt Rosalie, ignoring dad's question.

"But mommy" I said, aunt Rosalie picked me up and we headed to the house. I looked back and Jacob was tagging along.

"NO, JACOB YOU STAY!" Mom screamed and Jacob stopped dead in his tracks.


	3. Chapter 3- The Argument

Chapter 3- The Argument

Bella's POV

I didn't know what to do, Renesmee's question took me by surprise. I knew this would come sooner or later but I didn't expect it to be this soon, she wasn't even 2 years old yet."Bella I asked you what's wrong" Edward said.  
"Go change" I said to Jacob ignoring Edward.  
"Bella please answer me" Edward said now sounding desperate.  
"Edward, Renesmee asked why Jacob was always around and I didn't know what to tell her I panicked and I ..." I said but Edward interrupted.  
"Bella honey come down" Edward said said pulling me to his embrace.  
"Your telling me to come down, when I just told you that our daughter is wondering why Jacob is always around?" I said pulling away from him.  
"I know" Edward said.  
"YOU KNEW, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" I screamed at him.  
"She only started wondering yesterday, at the end of the confrontation with the Volturi" Edward said calmly."AND YOU TELL ME NOW!" I screamed at him.  
"You didn't take Jacob's imprinting well and I was afraid you wouldn't take this well either apparently I was right" Edward said.  
"RIGHT, are you kidding?" I asked him."So your suggesting that we tell her?" I asked.  
"Of course not, she's still to young" He I heard foot steps. When I turned, I saw Jacob coming out of the forest.

"YOU!, this is all your fault" I said to Jacob. Edward grabbed my arm to prevent me from charging at Jacob.

"I don't understand you Bella, you were willing to leave Renesmee under my care if the confrontation with the Volturi went wrong"Jacob said keeping his distance. "But you get all bad at me and scare Nessie" he said but came to a stop when I took a step toward him. I hated when he called her Nessie. "Ok, ok Renesmee because she asked why I was around? I thought you got over the fact that I imprinted on her because you know it wasn't a choice." he said.

I looked at him and took in what he was saying he was right. But that didn't mean I was just going to tell her everything right there, just because he felt the need to give her what ever she wanted, when ever she wanted it; didn't mean that I was going to tell her when ever she wanted besides she was still to young.

"You don't understand I panicked I didn't expect her to ask so soon, she's too young" I said.  
"I do understand that's why I want to be the one to tell her all about it"Jacob said.  
"Not..." I started but was interrupted by Jacob.  
"I don't plan to tell her now" Jacob said, as if he could read my mind.

"I agree, but you have to let us know when your doing it and you can only do it if we agree is the right time. She might grow fast and all but we are still her parents and we have a say in it." Edward said joining the argument to bring it to an end.

"Come here Bella, for the sake of old times we are still best friends you have to lay off on the parental episodes with me. I already told you; I'll be anything Ness... Renesmee needs me to be." Jacob said playfully and I couldn't help myself as I laughted and walked to hug him.

Edward touched me lightly, that was the signal for me to go to him now enough of Jacob for one day. I really didn't understand why he was still a tiny bit jealous of Jacob when he was around me.

"Can I go back to Nessie, now?" Jacob asked  
"Stop calling her that her name is Renesmee" I said annoyed by the stupid nicknamed he had picked out for her.  
"I already told you Bells it's a bit of a mouthful. Besides you don't like to be called Isabella. So can I go back now?" Jacob asked again clearly getting impatient. I understood him, so I send him off.  
"Go" I said and watched as he disappeared into the house. Then I turned to Edward. "Why do you do that when I get close to Jacob?" I asked. He looked at me confusion for an expression.

"What do you mean?" he asked back

"You get all stressed and lightly touch me as if to let me know it's enough" I answered.

"I don't know what your talking about" He said and gave me my favorite crooked smile of his. I smiled, "There is no need for that I belong to you now remember" I said.

He put his arms around my waist and held me tight. His head leaned down and then our lips met. I would never get use to the feeling of our lips meeting. We stayed like that, our lips glued together for what seemed like 10 long minutes. Then we pulled apart at the same time. "Ok, we have to go now I have to speak to Renesmee about her question" I said softly into his neck.

"Don't you, think she can wait just a little bit longer" He said. I stayed locked in his embrace. "I want to enjoy this moment with you." I laughed as I realized what he was truly saying. "You, can dream lover boy" I said. And I felt his hold get tighter. I lifted my head, in an effortless try to get him to loosen up, because I was afraid to use my strength against him, in fear of hurting him. But all he did was lean his head down and kiss me. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. I hated when he did this but the truth was that I loved it too. "You have to stop..." I started to say when our lips broke apart but then he interrupted me with another kiss. "Doing this I can't think right with your lips glued to mine and having you so close makes me lose control" I said as I kissed him this time. We broke apart at the same time and he loosen his grip on me. I was impressed with how quick he gave up. I guessed it was because Renesmee was involved.

"Let's go then" he said and took my hand in his. They linked as if they were made to fit in. I tried to get myself prepared for what was coming. I had to answer Renesmee's question without telling her anything. I took a deep breath as we got near the house.

Comment


	4. Chapter 4- Not Really an Answer

Chapter 4- Not Really An Answer

Renesmee's POV

I waited impatiently for mom and dad to come back. Jacob came about ten minutes ago but I didn't ask him anything. I was sitting on my aunt Rosalie's lap and I stretched my arm out to touch her cold cheek with my warm hand for the twentieth time. I showed her an image of mom and dad. "They should be getting here soon, Nessie just a little bit longer." She said as my mom and dad entered the living room. I jumped off my aunt and rushed to where they were standing. I hugged both of them in one and then I turned to my mom.

She walked over to one of the couches to sit. As she sat down, she fixed me on her lap, then Dad sat next to her. "Well, Emmett and I have to go hunt; Jasper and Alice went shopping, so we most be on our way." Aunt Rosalie said and I saw her get up from the couch. I got off my mom's lap and went to give her and uncle Emmett, a hug and kiss goodbye.

"See you tomorrow Renesmee, have a good night sleep." Uncle Emmett shouted back as he and Aunt Rosalie waved goodbye, and then they disappeared into the forest. I went back to my mom and hopped on her lap, she smiled at me and I smiled back. I didn't want to talk so I decided to use my other form of communication.

"I'll be back later, I have some things to do." Jacob said "Bye Nessie" He said to me before headed for the door, I just waved at him; which was unusal because I never wanted him to leave. Then out of nowhere my Dad got up. "I'll be back too. I think you two have a conversation to finish" He said and my mom gave him the death stare. I giggled at that, since they were both vampires a death stare seemed kind of silly. After my dad left, I turned to my mom and put my hand on her cheek. I showed her he image of us in the garden and when I asked my question. Then I pulled my hand away and waited for her to answer. We sat there for a good 10 minutes an uncomfortable silence between us.

"Renesmee the answer to your question isn't simple" Mom said looking straight into my chocolate brown eyes.

"Why?" I asked even more confused then before, I really didn't understand why my question was so hard.

"The thing is sweetheart, Jacob's here to protect you" she said  
"Ok, so why does he need to protect me if the Volturi is gone?" I answered with another question

"Are they coming, back for me Mommy?" I asked now terrified

"No, it has nothing to do with that" She said to my relieve and brought me into a tight hug.

"Then why?" I asked pulling away so I could see her face.

"Because everyone needs protection" She said calmly

"What do you mean?" I asked

"That's enough questions for a day young lady, you'll know everything when you get older." She said touching my nose with the tip of her finger and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"You mean in a couple of months, right?" I said

"No I mean in a couple of years" She answered

"But.." I started but never finished

"But nothing, enough" She said

Then we got up and she carried me to the door, where Daddy was waiting for us. As mom sat me down I saw the clock and it said 10:00 pm. The day had gone by so fast. No wonder I felt so sleepy, I gestured my dad to pick me up. He looked confused, but did so any way. I put my hand on his cheek as I rested my head on his shoulder. And showed him my room, he understood and took my mother's hand in his, then we headed to the cottage. He put me into bed and they both said goodnight, I watched as they both went out my bedroom door and turned of the lights.

And with that I knew there was a night I made a promise to myself to find out what it was or my name wasn't Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. The good thing was that I had a start and that was that it involved Jacob.

Comment


	5. Chapter 5- Surprise it's School

Chapter 5- Surprise it's School

Author's note

I know that in the twilight saga, it says that Renesmee grows fast but I feel that Renesmee should have a childhood. Because the truth is every kid needs a childhood. In the next couple of chapters Renesmee will be a child. She will enjoy herself and she will go places kids go. I will give her a normal time in her life just for the fun of it. But please don't get discouraged this story will life up to it's title. Also every chapter will lead up to the climax of the story. I know it's different, but different is good. Keep reading to follow Renesmee's adventure on discovering she is Jacob's Imprint.

Chapter 5- Surprise It's School

Renesmee's POV

"Wake up sleepy head" I heard a soft voice say. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the sun shining through my window. I put my hands over my eyes to cover my eyes from the sun. I felt as a cold hand pulled them away.  
"Good Morning" I said, and I looked up to see my mom sitting at the edge of my bed. "Morning, sweetheart your dad and I have a surprise for you." Mom said, as I sat up.

I leaned in for a hug and looked at her confusion becoming my expression. "What is it?" I asked

"Well, shower and get dressed; but quick or we're going to be late." she said I rushed of the bed and into the bathroom. I was out within a minute, then I walked into the room and as always my clothe were waiting in my arm chair. I couldn't help myself as I smiled.

"That was quick" Mom said as I turned around toward the doorway to see she was standing right there. "Sit I'll fix your hair, you have to look your best today" Mom said. I went over to my mirror and sat on the chair, Mom walked over to where I was and started brushing my hair after two minutes I could feel my bronze curls going back to their usual style. "You have your father's hair and my father's curls." Mom said, I got up and hugged her.

"Thanks mommy, oh and I have your chocolate brown eyes as dad calls them." I said and smiled up at her she smiled back and picked me up. "Let's go, your dad's made breakfast for you and your about to find out what the surprise is." She said as she started for the kitchen at vampire speed. When we got there mom put me down and I climbed onto the chair to eat breakfast.

I finished eating and I looked around the kitchen. Dad was nowhere to be seen."Mommy, where is..." I started but never got to finish because I felt some strong arms lift me of my chair. "Daddy stop!" I said as I realized that it was him, before he sat me down I turned around hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He kissed my forehead and sat me down. "Morning Renesmee are you ready for your first day of school?" He asked me. I stared at him in disbelieve."First day of ... School? W-what do you mean?" I asked with a long pause before I said school.  
"Yeah" Dad said, I was now really confused.  
"I thought you said I couldn't go to school because I grew too fast.?" I said or asked I couldn't decide wether to make it sound like a question or a comment.

"Well, your grandpa Carlise said your growing speed is slowing down, so you can go" He explained and smiled at me.

"That's great Daddy thank you, thank you, your the best parents ever" I said as I walked over to both of them and gave them a huge hug.

"But there is a few things you need to know first." He said.

"What?" I asked

"You can't tell anyone we're vampires, or that you're a hybrid. You have to act human. And to the people we meet you are adopted, but you don't have to say that." He said, I just smiled

"Ok. I understand. Act normal" I said

"Yeah, that's my girl, now let's go" He said and scooped me up, I spread my arms out to my side imitating an airplane and dad grabbed me by my hips. He played with me until we got to the car. "The plane is in for a landing" He said as he sat me in the car. My mom laughed as we goofed around.

We drove for what seemed like ages. And I saw it, a red brick building with a build board that read "Prussian Deland Elementary School". My mom and dad turned toward me in the back seat.

"Are you ready? Remember you can only communicate by talking no other way." Mom said

"I'm ready!" I said and offered a shy smile

We went into the school and we met a tall light skin man with hazel nut eyes and shiny black hair; wearing a suit and tie. From what I understood he was the school principal.

"Hello, my name is Joseph Zraser, Mr. Zraser the school's principal. I understand you are here to admit your daughter to this school." The man introduced himself and extended his hand to be shaken.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Zraser, my name is Edward Cullen." Dad said as he shaked the man's hand

"I'm Isabella Cullen and this is our daughter Renesmee" My mom said, I was amazed when I heard her say her full first name. She always introduced herself as Bella and not Isabella. We went into his office, they talked while I sat there quietly. The admission was complete and I had to be evaluated or something like that, I didn't understand at first but dad explained.

"Renesmee you're going to go through a test to see how you are in school subjects remember what I told you before." He said to me.

Then a tall blond haired woman took me into a room and asked me a lot of question, she made me write somethings, and read too. After a little while they told my mom and dad that I would be paced in an advanced third grade class.

Next Morning First Day Of School.

Renesmee's POV

I got up, took a shower, got dressed and headed down the stairs. I was so excited it was my first day of school. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Jacob standing at the doorway. My emotions risen even more then before, I really didn't understand why I got like this when he was around and I was kind of in the middle of figuring it out. I ran over to him and as always he picked me up with his strong arms. "Hey, aren't you excited today." he said as he kissed my forehead and put me down.

"Of course I am, it's my first day of school today." I said giving him one of my brightest smiles and quickly putting my head down.

"You're one unique child, first one I have ever heard so excited to go. But I feel there is something you're not telling me." he said kneeling down so we were leveled. He put one hand on my chin and lifted my face, so we made eye contact. "So what is it? What's wrong?" He asked. His presence changed my feelings. If I was sad he made me feel happy. If I was nervous he made me feel excited. He tended to have a especial affect on me. I didn't know what it was all about but I figured it had something to do with the secret about him that no one wanted to tell me. I looked at him and he was patiently waiting for me to answer him.

"I'm nervous, about today." I said

"You have nothing to worry about, you'll charm everyone you meet with your awesome personality." He said and just like that all my fears washed away.

"How come you always know what to say to make me feel me better.?" I half asked, he just smiled and ignored my question.

And I saw how he went from being relax to becoming tensed. I realized that was the same reaction my mother had when I asked her why he was always around. This assured me that I was right about a secret and that I had to find out what it was or I wouldn't be able to rest. My mom and dad arrived short after, I ate breakfast and headed for school. Turned out Jacob was going to pick me up today because mom and dad were also going to start school today.

The bell rang and I watched the crowed hall become empty. The assistant principal Mrs. Van Elen took me to my home room. I walked in and saw a skinny young women with short honey brown hair and when we walked in she turned; she had hazel nut eyes.

"Ms. Hathaway, this is our new student Renesmee Cullen" Mrs. Van Ellen said she gestured to me as she spoke to the teacher.

I smiled shyly and extended my hand toward the teacher. "Nice to meet you Ms. Hathaway" I said, as she shook it.

"Well, nice to meet you to Renesmee" Ms. Hathaway said. The assistant principal left and I was introduced to the class. I had math with Ms. Hathaway, then science with Mr. Drew, English with Mr. Cohen and lunch.

I looked around the lunchroom and I saw a a empty table, I sat there alone. I didn't expect anyone to sit with me I hadn't said a word the whole day with the exception of introducing myself to the teachers. So when two kids came to sit with me it took me by surprise.

"Hi, my name is Jonathan" The boy said, I looked up and was stunned by what I saw. He had blond hair in the style of a movie star would have. Light skin and amazing aqua colored eyes. He smiled and I saw dimples form at the sides in both his cheeks. I hesitated to answer.

"Nice to meet you Jonathan, my name is Renesmee" I said nervously. His smile widen.

"Nice name, this is my twin sister Johanna" He said gesturing to the girl sitting next to him. She was just like him same eyes face features, but her hair was longer.

"Nice to meet you" Johanna said

"Same here" I said and gave them both a nervous smile.

We spent the rest of lunch time talking and laughing. Turned out we had a lot in common as far as hobbies went. I felt relaxed the rest of the day, we were in the same class so I didn't feel so strange. I had Language with Ms. Wonder, Talent with Mr. Gates and History with Ms. Aguilar. My day was running smoothly, and it suddenly turned upside down when I was called on in History.

"Renesmee, would you like to tell me the answer to my question." Ms. Aguilar said looking straight at me. The whole class turned their attention to me. I didn't know what to do, but I had to options I could answer the question and sound smart about it or I could just ignore her and make a fool of myself. I decided to go with choice number one.

"The Civil war was was a confrontation between the south and north states of America, with the exception of Mississippi and a couple of others who didn't get directly involved in the situation, but they were still part of it. They were fighting about slavery and other political issues at hand." I said, when I looked around my classmates mouths were hanging open.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, very well explain and a good use of words Ms. Cullen" Ms. Aguilar said.

I was not asked a single question after that. The bell rang and it was time for Language with Ms. Wonder.

"Ms. Cullen, please stay back for a few minutes. I would like a few words with you." Ms. Aguilar said as I was heading out the door. I had a feeling I had over done it and suddenly got very nervous. "Ms. Cullen..." She said.

"I prefer to be addresses by my first name." I said

"Not a problem. Like I was saying, how do you know such detailed information about the Civil War? What school did you go to before? You are a little ahead of the class." She asked and told me off.

"History is, ...um... My uncle Jasper is... A fanatic of the civil war... He talks a lot about it... Is almost like he has lived through it...I guess" I said

"Oh. You didn't answer my question" She said harshly.

"Ms. Aguilar, I'm late to my Language And my parents would not appreciate me being late to my classes on my first day of school." I said and disappeared out the door before she could say anything else. That wasn't my best act of the day, but it was that or sounding even more mature than my age, which I did anyway. But I could have messed up even more, I didn't like to sound like a smarty pants, sometimes I couldn't help it. I decided to try to be as normal as I could and headed for my next class.

"Hello" said Ms. Wonder when I walked in.

I gave her a note and went to seat down. We were learning Spanish. And the first thing I learned was that Aguilar meant eagle in Spanish.

My last class was with Mr. Gates and it was talent. I walked in feeling extremely nervous. Everyone took their seats and I stood in the doorway.

"You must be Ms. Cullen, the new student" Mr. Gates said

"Renesmee, nice to meet you" I said and he gestured for me to sit at the front of the class. He was a average height, he had blond hair, he was light skinned, his eyes were aqua blue with a hint of green and he wore glasses.

"Please go get your instruments" Mr. Gates said loudly but clam. And one by one I saw everyone stand up and head to the back of the room where there was another room. "Renesmee, do you play any instruments?" He asked

"The piano" I said very quietly

"Sorry, I didn't catch that" Mr. Gates said

"The piano" I said louder

"One of my favorites, it takes a real musician to play such instrument." He said, I gave him a shy smile. "I would like to play a piece for me" He said.

"In front of the whole class?" I asked in alarm, as my muscles tensed.

"Of course. Where else?" He asked sarcastically

"But..." I started

"No. Buts, I need to hear you play" Mr. Gates said. He then gestured for me to sit on the piano bench.

I played one of my favorites, "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. And with that my first day at school ended.

The bell rang signaling it was the end of a school day. I said my goodbye's to the twins; Jonathan and Johanna.

I was searching for Jake, when out of nowhere I felt extremely hot hands pick me up. I screamed in fear, but there was something familiar about this touch. I was turned to face my attacker, only to discover it was Jake.

"JAKE" I screamed but this time of delight. I hugged him tight. "Why did you scare me like that?" I asked

He kissed my forehead softly and set me down.

"Did I really scare?" Jake asked jokingly.

"Yeah" I said giving him a light push.

Jake took me home and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, it was a really long day.

I smiled, as my eyes closed; I had convinced Jake to take me to the reservation and I was hoping to find something to help me figure out what everyone was trying to hide from me about Jake.

Comment


	6. Chapter 6- The Check up

Chapter 6- The Check up

Two months later...

Edward's POV

It's 3:00 pm; today is Renesmee's check up with Carlise. I am starting to worry about her. She has only grow an inch since the Volturi came. And although we thought this was a good thing because Renesmee was going to be able to have a childhood, it turned out that now she was growing to slow. Carlise and I already knew this, but I told him not to tell Bella or Jacob until we were sure. So he decided it was time for a check up. Like always it would be Renesmee, Bella, Jacob and I with Carlise.

"Daddy, dad, look I got my report card." Renesmee said as she ran over to me at human speed. I scooped her up held her tight and she gave me a paper. I looked at it and tried to act surprised but I couldn't fool her. She always had good grades in fact her teacher told Bella and me that they wish she could skip grades. But we told them we didn't want to rush her, and told us that they would truly do their best not to give her hundreds in the report cards.

"Nice, job princess" I said as I gave her a kiss on the fore head and set her down. "Go, home and get ready for your check up with grandpa Carlise." I said and watched her head out the door towards our house with Jacob following close behind.

I felt someone getting close and I turned around in a flash. It was Bella and in the distance, I saw Renesmee and Jacob coming back. I watched as they greeted each other and then Renesmee came to me.

"Ready!" She said looking up at me with the biggest smile on her face and I tried to hide the worry in mine by smiling back.

We walked into Carlise's office.

"How's my favorite granddaughter doing?" Carlise asked Renesmee.

"Grandpa I'm your only granddaughter and I'm good" Renesmee answer as she walked over to Carlise and gave him a kiss and hug. He picked her up and put her on the stretcher.

I watched carefully as Carlise checked her. And tried to relax. He did the regular checks as any pediatric doctor would. The last thing he did was measure her. As he marked her height, my muscles tense. Bella's hand moved slowly and she gave me a light squeeze. Carlise looked my way and when our eyes met his look told me everything.

There was something wrong this was not what Nahuel had said would happen. We were going to have to do some research. And just when I thought I wasn't going to have to worry about Renesmee. I felt terrible having to hide this from Bella, Jacob, the rest of the family and Renesmee herself.

Seeing Renesmee happy gave me live, or hope that everything wasn't lost. And taking away that happiest would break by cold un-beating heart. I would give anything to be sure that what we thought was happening wouldn't be.

"Ok, Renesmee all done." Carlise said and put Renesmee on the floor.

"Is everything ..." Renesmee began but I interrupted.

"Go, do your homework." I said

"Ok." She said and her and Jacob headed out.

"How was your day?" Bella asked

"Bella, could you give me a minute with Carlise. We need to talk." I said to her completely ignoring her question.

"Sure, see you back at home." She said and walked out without saying another word. "Tell me the truth. What do you think is happening?" I asked afraid to hear the answer.

"I don't know and I don't want to jump into conclusions until I'm sure." He said and I heard his sincere thoughts he was telling me the truth.

"So what do you suggest, we do?" I asked

"Nothing, for now. We shouldn't make anyone worry, until we have more information. And I don't want Renesmee to know. Stressing her out in anyway could result in making the situation worse." He said firmly as if trying to sound convincing.

"You don't think anyone will notice I mean she's not growing!" I said

"I'll just have to keep reassuring everyone that it's all part of her development." He said, sounding like he was trying to reassure himself and not me. "Until, we know for sure this isn't nothing else." He said

"Ok" I said

As I walked home I got of track and decided to go hunting, I wasn't ready to go home and lie to Renesmee and Bella.

When I got home Bella was waiting outside and Renesmee was fast asleep.

"That was a long talk. Is everything ok?" She asked

"Yes. Everything is fine we just had a lot to talk about and I went hunting after." I said and calmly stoke her arm.

From that day on all I could think about day and night was Renesmee. I made sure she was ok. Everyday minute of everyday. I even went to her school during the day to make sure she was ok. And I checked up on her multiple times during the night while she was asleep. I expected the worse but I just didn't know how bad it would be until years after.

Comment


	7. Chapter 7- What's an Imprint?

Renesmee's POV

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the sun shining through my bedroom window. It's been months since my last check up with Grandpa Carlise. It was Saturday and today I was going to the reservation with Jacob; I was so excited. I got up and looked at my bedside table, my clock read 9:30 am. I took my towel, got showered, and as I entered my room I smiled to myself when I looked toward my arm chair to find my clothe neatly folded. As I finished getting dressed. I heard a knock on the door. I turned quickly toward the door, to find my mom.

"Good morning" she said

"Morning" I said as I went to hug her. "Can you help me with my hair?" I asked her and we went to my mirror.

"Sure, sweetheart" mom said as she brushed my hair. I knew she loved when I asked for help. I enjoyed when mom and I did mother daughter things like a normal family. My mom finished fixed my bronze curls the way I loved them.

"Thanks, mom" I said and gave her my best smile.

"Anytime, sweetheart" she said and smiled back.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" I asked almost afraid.

"Sure." she answered and gave me a worried look.

"Promise me you won't get mad thought, because... It's about... Jake" I said hesitating

"Well in that case it depends." she said slowly but calmly.

"I only want to know... How was your relationship with Jake? You always talk about being best friends. But dad doesn't seem very fond of him." I said nervously

" Well there, that's a strong question don't you think?" mom asked

"I'm just curious" I admitted shyly

"OK. Come here." Mom said; she opened her arms and I walked to them slowly. She then picked me up and placed me on her lap.

"Are you mad at me? I asked nervous

"No, sweetheart. Not at all. Why would you think that?" She answered and asked me.

"I don't know, you always get tensed when I ask about Jake. It's almost like your afraid of something. Like when I asked you why he was always around. I don't want you to be mad at me, I'm just curious." I said relaxing in her lap.

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I want to make sure that you feel comfortable asking me anything. So I'll make you a deal. Whenever you need to talk, come to me and no matter what it is I won't get mad. But if I do, you get a day all about you." She said smiling at me, and then touched the tip of my nose with her finger.

"Deal" I said smiling

"Now. You asked about Jacob and me. We're friends, his my best friend. His has been with be through my ups and downs, supporting me. You know about the time, your dad left me. 'to protect me', he was with me. And your dad, he didn't like it. When we got married and I decided to become a vampire. Jacob felt devastated that I chose to me with Edward over him. And..." She said and looked at me carefully.

"And..." I encouraged her to continue

"I'm not sure your ready for what was next" She said softly

"Mommy, I'm ready, please...please don't leave me hanging. You need to trust me, I promise I won't let you down." I said slow but steady as I waited for her to continue.

"OK. But don't judge Jake by his past actions. OK." She said looking straight at me.

"OK. Promise. I won't treat Jake any different." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Well, then you came." She said putting her hand on my left cheek and stroking it gently. "And, Jake was furious he didn't understand how, your father let that happen. You where especial, different and no body had heard of anything like you. And Jake though you where dangerous and unpredictable; that you could kill me. You were strong, but I made my decision to have you. And Jake stood beside me, giving me everything I wanted. But he said that if I died giving birth to you, he wouldn't be able to live with that. The thing is as soon as he saw you he..." She stopped and looked at me.

"He what?" I asked impatient.

"He felt the need to protect you. And that's pretty much it. I won't tell you anything else." She said and waited for me to respond

"Wow. That's quite a story of friendship you have there. I liked it; even though it sounds weird because he kind of loved you. Thanks for telling me." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and hopping off her lap.

"Jacob and I were never more than friends. Actually he's my best friend" She said and smiled. "Don't tell him I told you that though, I like to keep him guessing. About whether I still consider him my best friend because...of everything that has happened" She said putting her finger to her lips.

"What do you mean when you say 'everything that has happened?" I asked confused.

"Never mind, I understand myself" She said quickly dismissing my question.

"OK." I said and grabbed her hand dragging her down stairs. It was time for breakfast. I was glad I was able to talk so freely with my mom.

After breakfast, I felt ready for my trip to the reservation with Jake. I was playing Für Elise by Beethoven with dad; while I waited for Jake to pick me up. As we came to a finish, I heard someone come in. It was Jake.

"JAKE!" I screamed delighted as I ran to him. He scooped me up in a flash.

"Hi, you ready?" Jake said and set me back down.

"Yeah and I'm super excited" I said. I walked over to my dad, he kissed my forehead and I said my goodbye. After I went to every family member and said my goodbyes, we were ready to go.

It didn't take long for us to arrive. Jake said we were going to Emily's. She was Sam's girl, and we were all going to spend the day at the beach. I was finally going to meet the other pack officially because at our encounter with the Volturi they were only there for the 'fight' which didn't happen.

It was mid afternoon and the sun was begging to set; when the crew decide to sit around the campfire. I was very disappointed because apart from talking to my mom this morning I had learned nothing else about Jake's mystery.

"Hi, guys" said someone from behind me.

"Seth!" Jacob said surprised and everyone else said hi one after another. "I though, you said you couldn't make it." Jake said

"I changed my mind at the last minute, I hope you guys don't mind me joining." Seth said

"No problem" Jake said and gestured for Seth to sit next to me.

"Renesmee?" Seth asked

"The one and only" I answered and he smiled.

They all started talking about different things and I sat there enjoying my marshmallows.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jake asked

"Absolutely" I said and gave him the biggest smile I could manage.

"Good" He said as he smiled back.

"Emily, Sam; how are things going?" Seth asked

"Great" Sam answered

"Emily, your food is the best. Sam's lucky to have you as his imprint" Quil said laughing. And everyone else burst too. I didn't get it what was an imprint.

"What's an imprint?" I asked confused and everyone stopped laughing abruptly. They all got tensed and had looks of fear spread across their faces. It was getting annoying to have that affect on people every time I asked a question.

"Is getting late... I think is time to take you home. Let's go Nessie." Jake said he got up and took my hand in his. As we left I heard some people arguing.

"Why, you have to open your big mouth. Seriously Quill you need to think before you speak. Didn't you realize Renesmee was here. What were you thinking?" Seth said

"Well, sorry but she was bound to know sooner or later." Quill said

I didn't get hear the rest of the conversation because we left. I stopped suddenly, I wasn't about to go home without knowing what an imprint was and why I wasn't suppose to know about it. Then Jake stopped too.

"What's an imprint?" I asked. He didn't move.

"Renesmee..." Jake started. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's a wolf thing" He said after 2 minutes.

"What kind 'of wolf thing'"? I asked

After what seemed like 5 extra long minutes Jake picked me up and took me to a near by log where we sat to talk.

"Nessie... Imprinting is what a wolf does to someone else that marks them as soul mates. You see wolves are different. An imprint is what you call a wolves soul mate." He said very slowly as if I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"OK. So how do you know if you have an imprint?" I said and Jake's face went from pale to red to pale again.

"That's a bit harder to explain. It depends on the wolf, I think. I don't know." He said tears of sweat coming down the sides of his head. "See. It's like a connection between two people. Usually the wolf knows about it first, since he or she is the one who imprints." He said and seem to get even more tensed then before.

"OK. I get what your saying. Who's your imprint?" I asked. He just stared at me shocked as if I had told him that the world as we know it had come to an end. He stayed like that for a long time. Staring at me in disbelieve. I really had to figure out, what was it about my questions that had a negative affect on people. It was almost like people where scared to tell me something they didn't what me to know, or maybe I had a hidden gift I didn't know about.

"Renesmee, it's getting late and I have to get you home. That's enough questions for now. Now let's go." Jake said to me, as he grabbed my hand and we headed home. I didn't understand what was so complicated about my question or why Jacob couldn't answer it instead of ignoring it.

I felt anger rise inside of me what was so complicated about my questions, it made me think that they were all truly hiding something from me. We got home and I quickly let go of Jacob's hand and stormed up to my room. Completely ignoring my parents and not even bothering to say goodbye or goodnight to Jake. I slammed the door to my room, put my pajamas on, brushed my teeth, and went to bed. I really wanted to go to sleep but then tears came streaming down my cheeks like a water fall.

At first I wasn't sure why I was crying. But then I realized that it was out of pure frustration. I was confused I didn't understand my own emotions and it was frustrating. Just then I heard a knock on my door. Before I could say come in or leave me alone; the door opened and someone stepped in. It was my mom, she sat at the edge of my bed and started stroking my hair.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked voice so smoothing it made me feel sleepy.

"I'm confused, ... I ..." I said unable to continue as my crying grew louder.

"Confused about?" She asked and moved closer to me. "Come here, come I'm going to help you" She said and opened her arms waiting for me to give in.

I pick my head up from my pillow and look at her through watery eyes. She waits until I can't hold back anymore and fall into her cool embrace. She picks me up and places me carefully on her lap. Then she carefully settles herself into my bed putting her back on the bed head and making herself comfortable. She holds me tight until I finally stop crying. "You ready to talk?" She asked. And I shake my head yes.

"I'm confused because every time I ask a question, people get shocked so I don't really get answers. It's like your all afriad to tell me something I'm not suppose to know; it's frustrating. I don't understand why I have a feeling that there's a big secret people are keeping form me. And Jake there something about him being around all the time that I don't get. It's not like I don't like having him around...argh...I don't ok I'm just confused I need some sleep." I said taking a deep breath. Mom stayed until my eyes felt so heavy that I couldn't keep them open so I gave up trying and drifted off to dreamland.

Jacob's POV

"I already told it wasn't my fault. Quill was talking to Sam about Emily and he said imprint so Nessie pick up on it and asked what it was. Then..." I said and then stopped mid sentence because I saw Bella walk into the room. I quickly got up. "How is she?" I asked

"She's fine, Jake. But how could you be so irresponsible?" Bella answered but only to throw the same question I was trying to get Edward to understand.

"It wasn't my fault." I said

"Well, anyway you should have been more careful. What did she ask you and what did you tell her?" She asked me and sat on the couch in front of me.

I explained what I had told Renesmee about an imprint. But I couldn't bring myself to tell them the next question she had asked, so I thought about it so Edward would know.

"SHE ASKED YOU THAT!?" He said making it sound more like a question than a statement. I just nodded saying yes.

"What she ask?" Bella asked an expression of confusion forming on her face.

"She asked him who was his imprint. And he didn't answer that's why she so confused." Edward said to Bella

"I'm sorry I caused you all this trouble. But I don't think is time to tell her yet." I said as I got up to leave.

"Of course, it's not; don't worry she'll be fine tomorrow." Edward said

I walked outside and ran for the woods. There I transform into my wolf form to relax but it did the exact opposite. I felt so guilty that Renesmee had asked the question so early.

Then out of nowhere I felt anger raising inside of me like a big fire ball. It was all Quill's fault that Nessie was mad because I couldn't tell her what she wanted to know yet. I felt a force making me run toward him to make him pay for the pain he was causing my Nessie. It was like I wasn't myself all I could think about was the pain Nessie was going through because Quill couldn't keep his mouth shout. I ran as fast as I could not looking back. I wasn't controlling my legs, it was like they had a mind of their own.

Suddenly I saw another wolf jump in front of me. It was Seth. I growled at him to get out of the way but he refused to do it.

"Jake man, calm down. You can't go hurt Quill just because he made a mistake. This isn't you." He thought

Then I heard extremely fast footsteps coming toward us. When I turned around Edward and Bella were standing right there. I looked between them and Seth.

"Get out of my way I don't want to hurt you. This problem is between Quill and me. I have to go teach him how to keep his mouth shout." I thought

"No, you don't. You have to calm down and relax because it was only a mistake." Seth thought and Edward said.

"Seth. I SAID GET OUT OF MY WAY!...THAT'S AN ORDER!" I screamed in my thoughts using my alpha command to do what I wanted. Seth lowered his head and moved aside having no other choice, but to do as I ordered. As I leaped to make a run for it and continue my journey toward Quill Edward stepped in front of me.

"You can't tell me what to do. He said and gave me a big smirk. "Seth go warn Sam and Quill about this." He told Seth but remain in his original spot.

Before I could tell Seth to do otherwise he turned and left at full speed.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't hurt Edward, not for Nessie's sake, that would hurt her even more than what Quill said and not getting her question answered.

So I stayed there fighting my internal conflict. But then I couldn't fight the anger anymore and so without thinking I leaped. I went to attack him, but this time it truly wasn't me. It was the anger inside me taking control of me completely until I didn't have control of my actions.

-

So what do you think? I want to know so Please comment


	8. Chapter 8- Uncontrolable

Recap: I didn't know what to do. I couldn't hurt Edward, not for Nessie's sake, that would hurt her even more than what Quill said and not getting her question answered. So I stayed there fighting my internal conflict. But then I couldn't fight it anymore the anger I was feeling and so without thinking I leaped to him. But this time it truly wasn't me it was the anger inside me taking control of me completely until I didn't have control of my actions.

Jacob's POV

I wasn't able to reach him because he quickly moved out of my way. I didn't waste anytime trying to fight him and I didn't look back as I ran toward the reservation with only one goal in mind getting Quill. As I got closer to the treaty line, I thought I would make it. My two front paws crossed the line but as I picked up my back legs to cross the line someone's grabbed them and pulled hard.

My face hit the ground hard and I was dragged until my neck hit a tree trunk. The pain was impossible to ignore. I didn't know whether I had it in me to get up. But something told me I couldn't stay down. I got up and faced my attacker. It was Bella. A growl escaped my mouth.

"You forced me Jake." She said.

"Look at me Jake! Do you really want to do this?" She asked me and looked straight at me.

I felt her gaze like knives stabbing me. And I was forced to look into her golden eyes. I was trembling with anger but as Bella held onto my gaze I felt a rush of calmness fill me. Slowly I began to feel relax and I was once again in control of myself. After I was relaxed I dropped Bella's gaze putting my head down in shame of how I had let the anger take control of me. I turned around and went to the back of a tree to change.

When I came back Bella was waiting for me. I looked at her embarrassed.

"Jacob Black, what was that all about?" she asked.

"I lost all control of myself." I said in a low whisper but she heard me.

"If you lose control like that over a simply mistake than how can I expect you to take care of my daughter. What if you get mad at her? What will happen then? I will not let you hurt my daughter! I don't care what kind of stupid claim you have over her." She said

"I wouldn't dare to hurt Renesmee in any kind of way. No matter what happens." I said and Edward appeared behind Bella

"Stay away from Renesmee. At least for a few weeks. You already confused her about this whole imprint thing and you lost control over something ridiculous. You need a break." He said and his voice was stone cold.

"What?! You can't do this to me. Bella please!" I begged and my temperature started rise again. While my body began shaking violently. I felt my self losing control again.

"Yes, I can. I'm her father and It's my job to protect her from any kind of harm." he said

"You can't keep me away from her. I won't let you." I said

"Oh, yeah. Watch me. I'm doing this for ur own good. If you hurt her you won't be able to forgive your self. You should know what I mean it happened to Sam and Emily." He said and I realized what he meant. But my body was still shaking.

"FINE!" I said

I phased but I didn't mean to. I had lost control again. My paw was just inches away from Bella's face. But luckily I didn't reach. My neck still hurt but I could feel it healing.

I saw Sam and his pack line up at the treaty line including Seth and Leah plus Quill. I was blinded again and I charged for Quill.

"JACOB,NO!" Bella screamed but it wasn't me. I didn't want to charge it was a force inside forcing me to do it.

"Bella, let's go. Sam take care of him now. There nothing you can do." I heard Edward say to Bella as he dragged her away.

I aimed for Quill's neck as I opened my mouth to sink my teeth in. I was on top of him in an instant. And I fought we rolled down a hill. A déjà vu moment hit me as I remembered the time Bella had come to see me when I just discovered I was a wolf and I had my first fight.

I felt someone pull me by the tail and I was taken away from Quill. I turned on the defender it was Embry but the anger controlling me didn't care and so I charged at him too. As I was fight him someone came to do the same. And each time it happen I turned on that wolf.

I had gone through the same thing about ten times. When I was faced with Sam. He stared at me and I stared back. We stayed there he was trying to used his alpha power on me and I was doing the same thing.

I got tried of fighting and gave up. I went home and when I phased back. I felt distroyed and all my injuries became visible.

I couldn't believe I had become so uncontrollable but in the end Sam had explained that it was normal. Since it was the first time I had felt the need to protect Renesmee of something; since the encounter with the Volturi.

But it still felt weird. I wasn't allowed to see Renesmee because Edward said so, Sam warned me that I could hurt her and that it was best if I stayed away for a while. My dad Billy told me to do as the others advised.

P.S. I know this chapter is short but the next one will be a lot longer


	9. Chapter 9- Singer

Chapter 9- Singer

Renesmee's POV

It was Monday morning and I heard a knock on my door but I remained silent. It has been three weeks since I last saw Jacob. I was missing him a lot, this was the first time I had been away from him since I was born. Sure I didn't understand why he was always around but I really enjoyed his company he was like my best friend and big bother. I heard the door open but I refused to open my eyes to see who it was.

But as the person got closer a familiar scent hit me. It was my mom. She put her cold hand on my cheek and I instantly open my eyes.

"Morning sweetheart." she said. I smiled shyly at her.

"Morning mommy." I said and sat up in my bed.

"Is time for school sweetheart." she said while I hugged her. "Go on, get ready your Dad is making you breakfast." she said as we pulled apart.

She left the room and I got ready. I was heading down the stairs 10 minutes later. I walked into the kitchen and sat on the high chair of the breakfast table. I looked around and saw my mom walk in through the kitchen door. I felt cold arms wrap around my waist and I was lifted into the air at blinding speed. I laughed and giggled as I was being tickled. Then I was turned around to see my Dad's beautiful face in front of me. I smiled widely at him. As I reached to hug him.

"Morning Daddy" I said and kissed his left cheek.

"Morning Princess" he said as he put me back on the chair and then bent down to kiss my forehead. He then set a plate in front of me. I ate my breakfast and we headed to school on my Dad's car.

We reached the school and I had this annoying feeling that something was different today. I didn't like it because last time I felt like this I was out playing with Jake and my mom catching snowflakes. And it turned out that day someone saw me and thought I was an immortal child so they went to tell the Volturi; who in return had a really bad reaction. My Dad stopped the car but I didn't make a move to get out. Both my Dad and Mom turned to look at me.

"We are here." Mom said. I looked at her with fear.

"Princess, what's wrong why do you look so scared?" Dad asked

"I... Just... I..." I said. I guess my dad took the signal to read my mind. I saw him whisper something to mom but I didn't listen.

"Tell you what Princess. We'll stay by the school today. If something happens and you need us just think of it and we'll be there." He said and I smiled.

I entered Ms. Hathaway's class room feeling more relaxed knowing my parents were only a thought away was my comfort. My day was going fine and I was actually enjoying it. But I still felt there was something that I was missing. By the time I got to Mr. Cohen's English class I was feeling rather silly for worrying about something that I didn't know about and my fear was slowly disappearing. Mr. Cohen was talking about the importance of poetry, when there was a knock on the door. And that's when it happened.

Ms. Van Ellen entered the room and the most amazing smell filled the atmosphere of the class room. It was the sweetest scent I had ever smelled in my entire life. My throat felt like it was on fire. Mr. Cohen stopped speaking and turned to look at Ms. Van Ellen the assistant principle.

"We have a new student." She said and gestured someone behind her to step forward. It was a boy. He had blonde hair and tall. His eyes were a mix of grey with a bit of blue. My throat was itching some much now that I felt that if I took a breath I would lose control.

"Hello" Mr. Cohen said

"This is Princezeus Zudaniel Vizorian" Ms. Van Ellen said

"Welcome, my name..." Mr. Cohen started but I interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Cohen but may I use the bathroom please?" I asked restraining my arms so I wouldn't reach my neck.

"Period's almost over Ms. Cullen you can use it during your lunch recess." He said clearly annoyed that I had interrupted his conversation.

He turned his attention back to the boy. "Like I was saying, my name..." He started but I interrupted again.

"But it's an emergency!" I almost screamed as the pain I was going through was almost unbearable. This time my hands shot up to my throat.

"Ms. Cullen, I already told you; you can use it during your lunch break. Please stop being rude and remain quite for the rest of this class period." He said and I saw he was trying hard not to raise his voice. He turned back to the boy and but before he could start talking I stood up.

"Mr. Cohen, is an emergency please!" I begged. He turned back to me but before he could speak the bell rang signaling the end of the period. I rushed out without another word going a bit too fast for a normal 8 year old 'human' girl. Hopefully no one noticed. I made my way to the girls bathroom and slammed the door open thankfully it was completely empty.

I took a deep breath and decided to go lunch. I entered the lunch room, went on line, got my food and sat down in my regular lunch table. A few minutes later Jonathan and Johanna came.

"Hey" Jonathan said

"Hi" I replied

"So how's your day been?" Johanna asked.

"Fine" I answered

"Are you ok?" Jonathan asked. "You look a bit distracted." he said. And then looked at me his expression full of worry.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be ok?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm just asking." He answered.

We Finished lunch and were told to go outside for recess. I was playing tag with Johanna and Jonathan. I pretended to be tried so I went to sit in a bench close by. I saw the new boy approach Johanna. They were talking. She gestured me over. I walked slowly towards them. The smell got stronger and stronger. My mouth began to water and my throat was burning. I was steps away from them. When I saw a kid running towards them. He knocked over the new kid hard and the kid fell head first to the floor. As I was getting closer the smell of fresh blood dripping hit me like an arrow hits a bird or like a predator hits it's prey. The sweet smell was calling me. The kid got up and I saw the blood dripping from his forehead. I fell to my knees and grabbed hold of my throat it felt like it was on fire.

"Daddy help! Daddy help! Daddy help!" I repeated in my head over and over. I put my head down and looked at the floor. By the time I had thought Daddy once I felt cool arms wrap me in a comforting embrace and pull me into the body. I stopped breathing.

"What's going on here?" I heard Ms. Van Ellen. " Mr. And Mrs. Cullen is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes. She's just having an anxiety attack." My Dad said.

"Oh." She said. Then I felt her turn around. "Oh, dear. Mr. Princezeus your bleeding we most get you to the Nurse." She said

"I'll take him Ms. Van Ellen" Johanna said

"Thank you." Ms. Van Ellen replied

"I most take my daughter home." My Dad said

"Who is responsible for all this mess?" Ms. Van Ellen asked. No one spoke."Zachary Emanuel Martin. I should have guessed it was you. To the principles office." She said

"Is she ok?" I heard Jonathan ask

"She'll be fine." My mother answer

"Mrs. Cullen, Renesmee needs to be signed out." Ms. Van Ellen said

"I'll wait in the car with her." Dad said

I was starting to feel as if I was suffocating. But I didn't there to take a breath. We got to the car and I still had my face buried in my father's chest.

"You can breath now." Dad said.

I took a deep breath and his scent filled my lungs with air. I heard paws hitting the ground hard. I picked up my head from my dads chest and looked toward the forest trees. I saw the familiar red haired wolf that I loved. My Dad's arms tighten around me.

"She's fine." My dad said coldly. "Are you out off your mind coming to a school like that?" My Dad asked him. He put his head down and whimpered. He turned around slowly and went back to the trees. 2 minutes later he was running back as Jacob the friend I missed so much.

He reach as and my dad loosen his tight hold on me. I moved slowly and opened my arms for Jake to pick me up.

Edward's POV

I handed Renesmee to Jacob reluctantly. I was hesitant to let him hold her in fear he would loose control but I read his mind and realized he really thought a lot about what happened the last time we saw each other. He had realized his mistake and I knew it.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist. When I turned around it was Bella she had Renesmee's book bag and jacket in her other hand.

"Get in the car I'll explain on our way home." I said we all got in the car.

"What happen?" Jacob asked once again.

"The new kid is Renesmee's singer" I answered

"Really?" Bella asked

"Yeah" I answered

"Wait. What?" Jake asked

"In other words Jacob, Renesmee's met her Bella." I said. I saw his face expression become completely confusion.

"It's not the same for her right?" Bella asked. "I mean not like it was for you because she has Jacob." She said.

"No. Is not like that. They won't be romantically evolved. That was just me." I said. Realizing that Jacob was think down the same road. I heard his muscles relax.

"Daddy what's a singer? And what do you mean 'I met my Bella'? Is a singer a person that sings? Why does that boy smell like that? I mean all humans smell different but this one was...I don't know. And why did I almost loose control? We went hunting yesterday." Renesmee said all at once.

We got to the house and I parked that car. We all got out. Renesmee came running to me and I picked her up. She hugged me and I hugged her back knowing that it was the only way to calm her until we saw Jasper. I walked into the house with Bella and Jacob at my heels. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice where there at once. I looked at Jasper and he took the hint to send a wave of calmness through Renesmee.

"What happen? Is she OK?" They all asked in perfect unison.

"She's met her singer." I said calmly and they all relaxed.

"Daddy what is that? Why did it make me feel so scared to loose control? I was scared I was going to hurt that boy." Renesmee asked

"I'll explain everything Princess don't worry. I been through what your feeling and I'll teach you everything I know so you won't have to be scared ever again." I said

She looked at me with her adoring chocolate brown eyes and smiled widely.

"My throat stings." She said

"Take her hunting." Bella said

"That's a good idea. I can explain it all while she calms her thirst." I said

"I'll go change" Jacob said and stood up. As he was almost out the door...

"Jake. Is best if Edward and Renesmee go alone. I'll be easier to explain everything to her." Bella said

I got up Renesmee still clenched to me. I walked over to Bella and gave her a quick peck.

"eww" Renesmee said looking away and we all laughed at her childish behavior it was rare that she act her age around us.

"See you later honey" Bella said and kissed Renesmee's forehead.

"Later Jakey" Renesmee said and waved goodbye as we headed out the door.

When we where far into the woods I set her down and she charged toward her hunt. About 30 minutes later she came to me saying she had enough.

"Daddy..." Renesmee began but I cut her off

"Renesmee do you remember all the stories your mom and I told you about when she was human?" I asked Her

"Yes." She answered

"You know she was my singer." I said very carefully to her and waited for a reaction.

"I still don't know what a singer is." She said

"You see is like this... You know how people enjoy different flavors? Some people love chocolate ice cream, others prefer strawberry?" I began to explain

She nodded.

"Sorry about the food analogy and the human as the main character but this is kind of how I explain it to your mother. And honestly I can't think of another way to explain it." I said

She gave me a weak smile and I returned it with a reassuring one.

"As you already know, every person smells different, has a different a essence. If you put a kid in a room full of candy; he would be happy. But let's say this kid loves ice cream and so we put a bucket of the world's best ice cream in that room full of candy. He will gladly eat the ice cream." I said having a déjà vu moment remembering the time I had explained everything to Bella and how hard it seemed.

How I went from talking about ice cream to talking about alcohol to ending it with heroin. I couldn't explain it like that to the little girl sitting on my lap. Sure she would understand but I just didn't feel that comfortable saying it like that to her.

A confused expression started to form in her beautiful face.

"Maybe that's not the right comparison. Maybe the ice cream would be too easy to turn down. Perhaps I should have made the kid a new born vampire and put him in a room full of animals and one human. What would he choose?" I asked slowly

"The human" she said without hesitation.

"Exactly. And why is that?" I asked

"Because the human would smell more appealing." She said

"Good." I said

"So what your saying is his my human in a room full of animals?" She asked as if afraid of the answer.

"Yes he is exactly your human in a room full of animals." I said truly proud that she understood so quickly.

"Ok" She said shyly.

"You see singer stands for Cantor in Latin." I said

"I don't know Latin. Can't you say it in French or Spanish?" She asked

"Sure. Singer stands for Chanteur in French. And the reason for that is that Son sang Chante pour appelle. His blood sings to you. It calls you." I said

"But why is his blood more appealing than others to me?" She asked

"Because his blood is like your personal brand." I explained.

"OK, I get it now. The thing is how do I make him less appealing? How do I make his blood stop calling me?" She asked and I laughed slowly.

"Princess,you can't change the fact his your singer." I said in between chuckles.

"So what do I do?" She asked

"You learn to control your thirst for his blood. Like you do with all humans. It's just for this particular boy is going to require a lot more effort because he is more appealing." I said and smiled at her.

"Are you going to show me how to?" she asked timidly

"Of course Princess. That's what I'm here for to help you in whatever you need to get through this. Besides you'll be learning from THE BEST. Come to think of it if I didn't learn how to control myself my life wouldn't be the same and I wouldn't have my amazing Princess. Or my family, actually I can't imagine my life any other way than how it is now." I said to her and gave her a crooked smile. She smiled adoringly back practically mirror my face but her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that lit up like the sun on a hot summer day.

"I love you Daddy." She said sweetly and with those four words she made my world a trillion times better just like her mother does.

For that whole week and a half Renesmee didn't go to school. I showed her everything I knew about control. I also made sure her thirst was calmed fully everyday. She was the best student. I barely had to repeat myself because she did and understood everything the first time I did it. I was so proud of her but I wouldn't know for sure until she returned to school and everything was put to the test.

Please comment I want to know what you guys think.


	10. Chapter 10- The Real Test

Chapter 10-The Real Test

Renesmee's POV

I heard slow steps just outside of my bedroom, and I took that as a signal to get up. It was Thursday and I was going back to school. I was expecting my mom to come in but instead I saw the perfect figure of my father walking over to my bed. I smiled softly at him.

"Morning, Princess" He said and picked me up. I melted in his embrace.

"Morning, Daddy" I whispered in his ear and clenched my arms tight around his neck.

"You ready for today?" He asked clearly noticing that I got tensed.

"I can't do this Daddy, I'm too scared; I afriad I'll ..." I started to say but wasn't able to finish as silent tears streamed down my face.

"Princess, don't cry you have nothing to worry about. Everything will be just fine. I believe in you sweetheart. You can do this." Dad said smoothly and began stroking my hair slowly.

He sat on my bed and cuddled me like when I was a baby. I snuggled into his chest and sobbed. He calmed me down.

"I don't want to disappoint you Daddy." I said in between sobs.

"Your not going to disappoint me Princess. No matter what happens; you won't disappoint me. Besides nothing will happen. You have to believe in your self. Do you think that if I didn't believe you could do this I would take you to school?" He asked me.

I pulled my face away from his chest and looked into

His topaz eyes. "Really Daddy, you mean it?" I asked.

"Of course I do Princess. What would make you think otherwise?" he asked. I looked away and buried my face in his chest once again.

"I don't know, I'm just scared." I answered.

"You don't have to be scared. You have to believe in your self like your mother and I believe in you." he said and his hold got tighter around me.

"So, I can't give up?" I asked afraid of what his reaction would be.

"No. Princess, you can't give up. Think about what would my life be like if I gave up on your mother." He said.

'His right, I can't give up. If he gave up on my mom; I wouldn't be here.' I thought

"You see. That's why you can't give up. And because no daughter of my will give up of such an easy battle to win." He said.

"Does that mean I'll get married with him? Like you and mom did." I asked.

"No. Princess, that was just your mom and I" He said

I unburied my face from his chest and looked at him. He gave me a crooked smile and touched the tip of my nose with his finger. I smiled at him. I was so happy to have a dad like him.

"And I'm so happy to have a daughter like you." He said with a big smile plastered on his amazingly beautiful face. My smile grew wider as he said that. "Now get up and ready or we're going to be late." He said. Then he got up and set me down gently. He was walking human speed towards the door.

I did the exact opposite and took a shower, brushed my teeth in 30 seconds. Then I got dressed and brushed my hair in another 30 seconds. After that I got my book bag ready and rushed down the stairs in 2 seconds. I looked back and saw my dad at the last step.

"Beat you Daddy" I said excited.

"You know sometimes I forget that your half vampire. You act so human most of the time, that is hard not to." he said I smiled at him.

"Where's Mom at?" I asked

"Kitchen." He said and I rushed to find her.

"Morning sweetheart" she said just as I got through the door and reached her.

"Morning, Mommy" I said, I gave her a hug and she kissed my forehead.

I finished breakfast and we headed to school. As we got closer I got nervous. All my confidence disappeared like the sun disappears on a cloudy day.

'I can't do this; I can't do this' I thought

The car came to a stop and Both Mom and Dad turned to face me from the front seats.

"Princess, you can do this." Dad said

"You just have to believe in your self sweetheart." Mom said.

They both reached for one of my hands and squeezed them tight. I showed them a image that I formed in my head. Dad was carrying me into school with mom at his side squeezing my hand. They looked at each other and then back at me.

"Is that what you want sweetheart?" Mom asked

"Will that make you feel secure Princess?" Dad asked

I nodded quickly answering both their questions at once.

"Ok. Let's go sweetheart." Mom said. She opened her door and climbed out of the car.

"You can do this Princess." Dad said opening my door and holding his arms open for me to go in them. I walked toward him and he picked me up, instantly my mom was at our side. She held her hand out to me and I took it. She gave me a comforting squeeze.

We reached the outside of Ms. Hathaway's door and my dad set my on the floor. He then kneeled in front of me slightly to the left and my mom did the same slightly to the right.

"You can do this Princess." Dad said

"Believe in your self. If your dad could do it so can you sweetheart." Mom said

"Remember we'll be a thought away." Dad said. They both gave me bright smiles and I returned it with and a shy but confident one.

"I'm ready" I said and turned around to enter the classroom.

As soon as I walked into the room the strong sweet scent hit me like a bucket of cold water on a winter day. But it burned my throat instead of freezing it.I looked toward my table and there sat the boy. My muscles tensed instantly and my body became a statue. This was it the real test, there was no getting out of it now. So far so good but what would happen when I got closer.

"Good morning, Renesmee" Ms. Hathaway said and her voice instantly broke me out of my daze. I looked toward my teacher fear express through out my whole face.

"Morning Ms. Hathaway." I said

"Morning, haven't seen you in a while, but I would like you to know that you have a new partner. You may go ahead and take your seat. Beside Princezues, I'm sure you'll find it a big help to finally get a partner." Ms. Hathaway said as she smiled warmly and gestured me to seat.

I took slow but steady steps toward my table. And with each step came a greater level of burn sensation.

I got to the table and took a seat. I held my breath, I was so afraid to smell his blood and lose control. I spent the whole class time restrained. When the bell rang I gathered my things and rushed out of the class room. Once I was out I could relax, I didn't understand I was pretty far away but I could still smell the sickening sweetness of his scent.

As the day moved on it was easier to be near him and harder to stay away. By the time I reached Mr. Cohen's class, his scent became more of a relaxing smell and I was quickly gaining more self control. The bell rang once more and this time it was for lunch. I headed to seat to my usual table, after getting lunch. Jonathan was already there and I saw his face Brighten up into a wide smile as I got closer. Before I got to the table he stood up and met me half way.

"Your back! Long time no see. Did you have a vacation or something? Were you sick? If you were. How come you didn't call me? Or something. Are you better now? What did ..." He said all at once without taking a breath. I laughed at his silliness and cut him off before he could anything else to say or ask.

"I'm fine. I wasn't exactly sick and you need to stop worrying because I'm here and that's what really betters.

"Yeah. Your probably right Anyway change of topic how's your day been?" He asked as we both took a seat.

"Good. Yours? And where's Johanna?" I asked looking around the lunchroom.

"She and Princezues should me coming soon." He said

"She and and whom?" I asked

"Princezues, the new kid. You remember the kid who got here when you got sick." He said

"Yeah. I know who he is. But why is Johanna coming with him?" I asked

"Well you know being the new kid and everything he didn't have any friends. So Johanna invited him to join us and his been sitting with us ever since." He said

"Oh. Ok. Cool." I said

"Hi guys. Oh Renesmee your back" Johanna said and came over to hug me.

We were now outside it was recess. We were playing tag. I was having so much fun. But I didn't expect what happened next.

Johanna was it and she was running after Pricezues. He was running and laughing at the same time. Then he looked back at Johanna and without noticing tripped over a rock. His arm got in between the monkey bars and the swings pole. I ran over along with Johanna and Jonathan.

Princezues let out a small scream of pain out. His hand was twisted, it looked terrible. One of the kinder garden teachers came over her name was Ms. Chelerin. With the help of the teacher and Jonathan; Princezues was able to take his hand out. The only problem was that in the process of getting his hand out he cut part of his arm open and the blood was all over.

I knew dad had said that this would be the real test to see if I really learned how to control my thirst for Princezues blood but I never expected anything like this. And I wasn't sure if was ready.

My throat started burning uncontrollably and it was itching. I tried to keep my self together as I watched the blood drip down the pole where his arm had been stuck. And watched as it he continued to bleed from his arm. My eyes went to his neck and I could smell that sweet scent coming of his body.

I grabbed hold of a pole near by and squeezed it tight to keep myself from jumping on him and drinking his blood in front of all the kids and teachers in there. If I did anything in front of this many witnesses it would destroy my family's life in Forks and we would have to leave forever and I liked this place to much to leave. I didn't want to be the one to destroy want my family has build here. I couldn't do that. My head was spinning with thoughts as I fought to stay in control. Johanna, and Princezues left for the Nurse.

"Are you OK?" Jomathan asked

"umm. Yeah. Why you ask?" I asked

"Because your expression is hard. Your breathing is unsteady or your not breathing I'm not sure. Oh. And your holding onto that pole pretty tight." He said gesturing to where I was holding the pole. I let go quickly and noticed there was a dent that hadn't been there before.

"Did you do that?" He asked

"What? What are you talking about? Don't be silly I'm not that strong." I said and let out a nervous laugh. The teacher screamed it was time to go in.

"Anyway come on or we're going to be late for class." He said and started running to the door dragging me along. I looked toward the forest and noticed mom and dad standing there. They both nodded in approval and with that I knew I had passed the real test. I felt a rush of happiness inside as the day went on.

I was so proud of myself and so were my mom and dad.

Comment, I really appreciate feedback it means a lot to me. It's what keeps me motivated. I know I'm not the best writer but I try.

P.S. Things are about to get exciting. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again but hopefully it won't be more than two weeks. Schoo'ls getting busy and so I don't have a lot of free time on my hands. I apologize before hand. Sorry.


	11. Chapter 11- The Truth

Bella's POV

I finally started College online. I study while Renemee is at school. I wanted to be a full time mom while Renesmee was here so I studied while she wasn't home. Edward was at school with Renesmee's because this was her first day back since we found out the new boy was her singer.

I chosed the career of literature because of my love for books. " Mommy where are you?" I heard my beautiful daughter say. I got up from my chair and ran Vampire speed to the living room and took her in my arm. I love smelling her scent of strawberry. After she said Hi to everyone she sat with me to tell me about her day. She touched my face and showed me what happened with her singer and how she dented the pole. I looked at her " baby you did good for your first time" I told her. She smiled at me" I know daddy is a good teacher" she said. I smiled at her" Yeah he is a great teacher " I said to her.

I walked with her to the kitchen after she said she was hungry. Esme was their and Renemee told her what she wanted Mushroom ravioli. I left her be because I couldn't take the smell of human food. I decided to go to Carlisle study to get a book to read to Renesmee's for her nap time. I got to study and I didn't know we're to start, Carlisle had so many book.

I started to look at the books. I went fast threw them and I didn't noticed that I dropped some paper. I thought my clumsiness was gone when I turned. I got to my knees and started to pick up the paper. There was one vanilla folder that grabbed my attention because it said Renesmee Cullen. I noticed there was a chart and then I saw the title it said Renesmee's growth. I looked at it and the date started the day she was born September 10. Then I looked at her recent record and it looked the same as the day that the Volturi came. A bunch of stuff came to my mind, Nahuel said that she was suppose to grow every few weeks but she isn't.

I was to focus on those papers that I didn't even hear someone come in. That someone was Carlisle. " Carlisle what is the meaning of this?" I asked him as I showed him the papers."What do you mean?" He asked."This chart is says that Renesmee's hasn't grown since the Volturi encounter." I said trying to hide the anger in my voice. He looked at me calm " Before I explain Edward should be here" he said. That moment Edward walked in. " Bella I can explain" he said. I was about to yell but I thought about Renesmee. " Get Renesmee's out the house" I said. " Don't tell me to calm down, Alice get her out of here" I said knowing that she could hear me. I checked my shield and I felt Renesmee leave with Rose so I knew she heard the rest of the Cullen's came to the room. "Why didn't you guys tell me , why did I have to find out like this by a paper" I almost yelled."We had to make sure of what was going on before we told you" said Edward. I looked at him trying to control my anger and not let my shield out. I saw Jasper trying to use his gift on me and I looked at him " Don't you dare"I said then I turned my attention to Edward. " I have the right to know from the beginning , Edward she's my daughter too" I said to him. "I know that she's my daughter as well. It's just I was hoping we were wrong. I didn't want to worry you, because I was already." He said calmly."I can't believe this!. This is the second time you have kept something from me , Edward we are suppose to tell each other everything, that specially if it involves Renesmee's growing process" I said. He looked at me " Love I know but we wanted to have more info before we could get to a conclusion" he said in a pained voice.

I had to breath in an out because I felt my shield leaving me. " Edward you could have included me, you know how this makes me feel like you guys don't trust me with this, I had the right to know" I said as I repeated again as I pushed Edward. Now Carlisle stepped in" Bella we know you have the right and we are sorry, you have the right to be angry" he said. " I have my own theory of how she hasn't grown, I believe it was because your body was to small for her so she was cramped, but we are leaving to Brazil to talk to Nahuel about it" he said. When I heard that I couldn't take it anymore and I started to back up and I jumped out the window and I just ran. The only thing I heard was " Edward let her go".

I let my shield out and in the process some trees broke in half. I stopped myself at a river and huddled myself. I just wanted to cry but no tears came out. That is one of the things I miss of being a human the crying. " Dear please let your shield down" I heard Esme say. I couldn't believe that they send her. I cooled down and I pulled the shield back to me. She walked to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and cried a tearless cry. She had me in her arms as a mother would do to their daughter. " I just don't understand why wouldn't they tell me, I feel like its my fault because my body wasn't perfect for her to grown in" I said as I looked at her. She looked at me" Dear if your body wasn't perfect for her she won't have grown, dear you did everything you could to have her healthy"she said. I sat straight" I could have done better mom, I don't want my daughter to suffer thats killing me" I said. I saw Esme smile as I called her mom. " Baby any mother would be terrified , I'm always scared for you guys, but you know what everything at the end turns out alright" she told me. I looked at her" Mom thank you for those words" I said. She smiled at me" your welcome honey" she said.

We got up from the floor and ran to the house. It took like three seconds. Esme walked in first and went. straight to Carlisle. I walked into the living room and saw Edward with a pained face. " When are you guys planing on leaving to Brazil?, you guys are going to include me right?" I asked them both...

So what you think? Let me know.


End file.
